Sailor Moon Gets Hoodwinked
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Little Red Riding Hood and the team discovers that the Big Bad Wolf has disguised himself as Granny, just as the axe-wielding woodsman bursts through the window, startling everyone. The police quickly arrive, and Red, Wolf, Granny and the Woodsman are questioned by detective Nicky Flippers and three familiar faces about the events leading up to the incident. Red explains that she was delivering goodies for her grandmother with the sailor team, when they discovered a threat from the mysterious Goodie Bandit. Hoping to save her Granny’s recipes, she embarked upon a journey to take them to the top of a nearby mountain where her Granny lives. On her way, they encountered the Wolf, who asked them a series of suspicious questions. They managed to escape, and eventually reached her Granny’s house; however she found the Wolf already waiting in ambush. What at first seems to be an open-and-shut case becomes confused though, once it is learned that the Wolf is an investigative reporter. He reveals that he was searching for a lead on the identity of the Goodie Bandit, and had reason to believe that Granny,Red and the team were the culprits. Locating Red and the team, he questioned them, hoping to get to the bottom of the mystery. When Red and the team escaped, he headed for her Granny’s house and arriving first, went undercover, hoping to trick them into giving him the evidence he needed. When questioned, the Woodsman reveals that he is in fact an aspiring actor who was only trying out for the part of a woodsman in a commercial. After his schnitzel truck was robbed by the Goodie Bandit, he went out into the woods to get in character for his role, and spent the rest of the day felling trees. An especially large tree rolled after him, and pushed him through the window of Granny’s home. The investigation then turns to Granny, who reveals that, unbeknownst to her family, she is an extreme sports enthusiast. During a ski race earlier that day, she was attacked by the opposing team, but got away safely after learning that they were hired by the Goodie Bandit. Despondent over her Granny’s lack of honesty, Red wanders off alone. Meanwhile, Nicky Flippers realizes that the one commonality between all four stories was a bunny named Boingo, and concludes that he is the Goodie Bandit. However, Boingo has already sneaked into the home and stolen Granny’s recipes. Red sees Bingo and follows him to his hideout at a cable car station, but the police pursue him in the wrong direction. Granny, the Wolf, the Woodsman and the team manage to locate Boingo as he is explaining his evil scheme to Red. Boingo plans to add an addictive substance to the stolen recipes, and then explode the forest, making way for new real estate for expanding his business. The Wolf and the Woodsman go undercover to distract Boingo as Granny sneaks into his lair, but open conflict ensues. Boingo sends a bound and gagged Red down the mountain in a cable car loaded with explosives, and Granny goes after her, with Boingo and his henchmen in pursuit. Red manages to free herself, and escapes with Granny, while the police, who have been located by the Wolf’s assistant Twitchy, are waiting at the bottom of the mountain to arrest Boingo and his henchmen. Some time later, the Woodsman finds success as part of a yodeling troupe, and Red, Granny, the Wolf and Twitchy are enlisted by Nicky Flippers to join a crime solving organization called Happily Ever After Agency. Afterwards Sailor Moon and the sailor team goes off to thier new adventure. Category:Luke Yannuzzi